1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine with a mailbox function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a facsimile machine with a mailbox function. While the facsimile machine is in its answering machine mode, a caller from a remote telephone or facsimile machine, by performing operations at the remote device, can access confidential data, such as voice data or image data, stored in mailboxes formed in a memory of the facsimile machine. To accomplish this, the facsimile machine is provided with a verbal guidance function. In response to a reception signal from the remote telephone or facsimile machine, the facsimile machine provides verbal guidance instructing the caller how to obtain access to a specific mailbox. The caller inputs a mailbox number and special password in accordance with this verbal guidance using a control panel of his or her remote device. The remote telephone or facsimile machine transmits the mailbox number and special password to the facsimile machine in the form of a DTMF (dual tone multi frequency) signal. When the password is correct, the facsimile machine automatically transmits the confidential data in the mailbox to the remote device.
The mailbox function can be used by businesses. For example, each salesperson of a small business can be provided with a special number for one of a plurality of mailboxes formed from the memory in the facsimile machine. Each salesperson can prestore voice data or image data in his or her mailbox. Each salesperson can then inform his or her customers of a password, such as a four digit number, for the mailbox, so that the customers can access the voice data or image data.